The Greyest Ghost
by Manya91
Summary: Melinda has a gift, a gift that she wants to share with the surviving surgeons on the flight to Boise Hospital. Grey's fans, Mark WONT die in this fiction. deals with the aftermath of Lexie's death Ghost Whisperer fans, the common tearjerker of Jennifer Love Hewitt written with the tearjerkers of the cast of Grey's Anatomy. please leave your opinion/remarks in the Review box.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is set early Season 9, probably about 6 months after the crash. I REFUSE to think that Mark could possibly die in this season, so I am NOT writing that in. don't worry. I'm not a complete feel breaker like Miss Rhimes. Copyright to ABC and whatever it is that owns Ghost Whisperer. The only thing that is mine, are the hours put into it and the storyline. Enjoy the read

_Chapter one – The Introduction_

_It was dark and the air smelled of gasoline and fire. It didn't matter where you tried to look, it was dark. Too dark. Melinda got up on her feet and screamed for help. Where was she? What is this place? Why does it smell like a car exploded here?_

_As her eyes started to adjust to the dark, she could make out silhouettes of things laying around. She was in a open part of the woods. There was a silhouette of someone standing near one of the things that she couldn't make out._

_As she walked towards the shadow there was a deafening noise. One that she recognized too well. It was that of a plane flying over way too low. She looked up and tried to locate the plane, but to no avail. The sound grew louder and louder until she heard an explosion and she fell to the ground._

_The shadow was shaking, obviously under a lot of stress. When she got closer to the figure it started to disappear, walking away from her. She told it not the be afraid, that she wouldn't hurt them. As she got closer to the object she realized it was part of a plane. And as she looked at the other objects she realized that it was all pieces of a plane._

_She couldn't help herself, she looked at them and one name popped in mind. "Andrea?" she whispered. The figure pointed to one of the pieces of debris and Melinda walked towards it. Daring to look what she was pointing to she started to cry in hysterics._

_There was a woman laying trapped underneath the shrapnel. Cuts over her face. Her left arm unable to be seen. The piece of the plane was on top of her legs and part over her abdomen._

_Melinda fell over, unable to move as she looked closer at the young woman's face. That face was all too familiar, it was the face that she looks at every morning when she looks in a mirror_.

Melinda woke with a start, sitting upright in bed, panting heavily as if she just ran a marathon. The same shadow she saw in her dream was standing near her bed. Not willing to show details of itself.

"Who are you?" the figure looked down and at their hands. "I don't know" came the reply. Melinda stepped out of bed "were you the one trapped under that piece of the plane?" the shadow looked up to see Melinda coming closer, so she moved to he door.

"I think so. I don't remember much" Melinda sighed and walked halfway to the figure, maintaining some space. "How can I help you?" the deafening sound of a airplane flying over too low happened again and the shadow screamed as it disappeared. Leaving Melinda stunned and wide awake in her bedroom.

The next morning Melinda was making breakfast for herself and Jim as she explained what she had dreamt. "It was so weird. It was like the crash all over again and it felt like I had just lost Andrea again. And each time I kept coming closer to the spirit would just walk backwards away from me. Like it didn't want me to see its face"

Jim shrugged "maybe his or her face got really banged up during the crash and its ashamed to show itself because of it?" Melinda thought it over for a little while before saying "I don't think so. Usually ghosts get over that pretty quickly"

Jim hummed "or they stay hidden until you make them feel at ease". His wife tilted her head at him "since when do you know so much about ghosts?" Jim grinned. "Since I married the ghost whisperer"

Melinda chuckled and kissed her husband as he got ready to leave for the early shift at the fire station. She sighed heavily when she remembered the plane crash that had happened in Grandview. She had lost her best friend, Andrea, in that crash. It was difficult to realize that someone else might be having the same feelings right now. Who lost their loved one in a plane crash.

Their friend. Their brother or sister. It is so hard to lose someone is such a dramatic and sudden way. Not being able to say goodbye at all. At least Melinda had that possibility. She said goodbye to Andrea as she helped her cross over into the light. Melinda smiled as she thought of all the fun she had with her best friend.

She put the orange juice back into the fridge and put the dishes in the sink, not feeling like doing them right this instant. Their was a sound of a explosion like sound in the living room and she dropped the cup that she was holding. She ran to the room, but as she set foot in it, she was back at the crash site.

She saw the same shadow as she did in her dream. It looked straight at her "I'm the only one dead" it was a woman's voice. A tired voice, stressed and exhausted. The spirit came closer towards Melinda. Her face becoming clearer. A couple of cuts over her face, her long brown hair messy and dirty. Her left arm twisted and contorted in a way that should not even be possible. Her legs mangled and pieces of bone sticking out.

By now Melinda has learned not to even ask herself how it is that the ghosts are still standing when they come to her. She has seen too many weird stuff to still wonder what's going on. "who are you?" she asked the spirit gently. No answer. "Do you know what happened?" the spirit looked at her incredulous and said "seriously?"

Melinda mentally slapped herself. "Do you remember who you are?" the spirit looked deep in thought. "I'm not sure" she answered "I'm dead. Aren't I?" Melinda nodded "I'm sorry, you are" The spirit took a deep breath. "I'm the only one dead" Melinda looked at her apologetically. "What plane were you on? I might be able to help you"

The spirit looked her in the eyes. "We were travelling to Boise. Me and some friends. That's all I remember"

All of a sudden the scenery flashed back to the living room as the phone rang. Melinda looked around trying to find the ghost, but to no avail. The ghost was gone, back in hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two - Finding Out._

"So this ghost doesn't know who she is?" Delia asked hesitantly. Even after knowing all these years that her best friend can see ghosts, she still has trouble with understanding how all of this works. Melinda nodded. "It happens quite often though. Especially when they died in a very traumatic way. They lose track of time and space"

Delia's face contorted in that of confusion and mild understanding. "So its like they have PTSS?" Melinda thought it over and said "well, it is kind of like that" Delia let out a little "hu" in understanding. "Here I was thinking they had it all. No hunger. No money problems. No teenage boys" she put emphasize on the 'teenage boys' and continued "speaking of which, I promised Ned I would pick him up from college. Do you mind if I run out and get him?"

Melinda didn't take long to answer that she could. A promise is a promise after all. After Delia left she took out her laptop from the back and turned on her trustworthy search engine. She mumbled the words that she typed out. "Plane crash Boise". It took a few scrolls to find the item that she was looking for. She read what the page said.

"_A tragic accident happened while a group of surgeons flew from Seattle to Boise. In order to perform a rare operation in Boise Memorial. The six Seattle Grace Mercy West surgeons, Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Derek Shepherd, Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd, Dr. Cristina Yang, Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Lexie Grey, were unlucky in their flight. Halfway to Boise Airport the pilot lost control after a engine blew out and crashed the plane in a part of the woods. In the time that the surgeons were stuck in the woods, only one of the passengers on board had passed away. Dr. Alexandra Caroline Grey, lovingly called "Lexie" by her friends. She had suffered severe crushing injuries. Among the other severely injured were Dr. Mark Sloan, who had a improvised emergency surgery done by his colleagues, Dr. Arizona Robbins, who suffered a complicated break, that later resulted in a near amputee. And Dr. Derek Shepherd, who had a severe laceration in his hand. A memorial service was held after the doctors were patched up for Dr. Lexie Grey. May her soul rest in peace"_

"Is that about me?" a sudden unexpected voice asked behind her, startling Melinda. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the ghost said. Melinda half turned in her seat and looked at the guest in her store. "Don't worry about it, it happens quite often" she chuckled "and yeah. It is about you" Lexie sighed.

Melinda stood up when Lexie moved away from the laptop and towards the back of the store. She was looking much better. Her arm wasn't mangled anymore. Her legs looked normal and beautifully long. Her hair gorgeous and wavy. "You're a surgeon" Melinda said in slight awe. "That is pretty amazing. My husband is a paramedic" Lexie smiled.

"Maybe we've met" Melinda smiled with her. "Did you always live in Seattle?" Melinda asked "You have family there right?" Lexie nodded "Then why are you here?" Lexie looked at the floor, a tear almost making its way trough the barrier. She's done enough crying on her deathbed. She cried enough while talking to Mark. Hearing him talk how they were meant to be. How he wanted Sofia, his daughter, to have siblings. But none of that will happen now.

"I cant face them. I disappointed them. Left them. I promised my sister that I would take care of Zola, her daughter, but I left" she explained without apparent emotions. As if she had cut herself off to feel anything. "You didn't leave them, you're still here aren't you" Melinda reasoned. "Its not like you took your car keys and drove away" she was now standing almost face to face with Lexie. She yearned to comfort her, to give her hug. Her inner turmoil so visible to her. "I don't know how to get back to them"

The front door of the store opened and a young man's voice called out for Melinda. She turned her face towards the front of the store and said "Be right there" but as she turned to face Lexie once more, she was gone. Melinda sighed and walked to the front.

"Hi Ned, where's your mother?" Ned smiled at his friend. "She told me to tell you that a friend told her that one of her favourite stores had a big sale" Melinda looked a little confused at the story but shrugged her shoulders. "Hope she doesn't spend all your college money" Ned laughed, uneasy. "You'll never know when it comes to her"

He looked past Melinda and towards the back. "Did I interrupt a ghostly session?" she smiled at his choice of words. Ned had always been open and understanding about the whole situation. Always wanting to learn more about the 'beyond' as he called it. Melinda nodded her affirmation at Ned. "oh! I'm sorry!"

She waved her hand at him. "Don't worry about it. Its strange though. I was reading trough the news item about how she passed away. And she died in a plane crash" she took a small pause but Ned butted in "well a plane crash really isn't that strange though" Melinda let out a small huff similar to laugh.

"It isn't!" she put her index finger up "but its like I'm supposed to know her. But I just cant wrap my head around it. I feel as if I know her" Ned read the article. "Have you ever been to Seattle?" Ned tried. "I used to live there when I was a kid"

"Well, maybe you went to school with the girl? You can always check her name and see what school she went to" Melinda smiled bright and kissed the top of Ned's head "you're a star!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three – Knowing the living._

Jim came home after a long day at work. He brought some files with him, containing info about the ghost. Melinda greeted him sweetly. Giving him a cup of coffee.

"I found the records you were looking for" Jim said as he handed her the files. "Turned out she was a brilliant surgeon and loved by many" He said as Melinda flicked trough the pages. Melinda's eyebrows scrunched together at a certain page.

"What is it?" Jim asked. "We grew up in the same neighbourhood. But she moved right before I did" instead of elaborating she walked away from the stove. Jim noticed and turned the heat to low, following his wife.

She turned on her laptop and went to her trustworthy search engine. After she had typed what she was looking for, a page came up. It was the website of her college, there was a small section on it dedicated to the people deceased that attended the school.

The latest entry was that of Alexandra "Lexie" Caroline Grey. And a picture of the beautiful brunette that was now standing in the dining room. Melinda stood up and walked to her, leaving a confused Jim.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Lexie. Jim nodded to himself and went to check up on the dinner. "I didn't know" she looked confused "is that why you came to me?" Melinda tried. "I need to see Mark" Lexie suddenly said. "He needs to know" as she spoke those words she vanished. "I wish they would stop vanishing like that" Melinda grumbled.

The next day was spend trying to locate the survivors. They all appeared to work at Seattle Grace Mercy West, except of one. Dr. Mark Sloan. She had successfully tracked down his address and booked a flight to Seattle.

It'd be nice to see my old school again, she told Deliah. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the main reason either. After all, Deliah still didn't quite understand why Melinda wanted to help the spirits.

She stood outside of Marks door, debating whether or not she should knock. As she raised her fist to knock, the door opened. A worn down and beaten man stood on the other side. Beneath his ragged looks lurked a handsome man, one worn down by misery and pain.

"What!?" his one syllable word filled with a sore voice. Melinda stammered, struggling to find the words. "I used to go to Stateside College and I'm trying to find some people for a small reunion" she smiled

"I was told to go see you about Lexie" His eyes were pained and bloodshot. "People were wrong" He said and walked past her. "I'm sorry but could you tell me something about her?" He turned around sharply and raised his voice as he said "She's dead okay, You wont find her here. Now leave me alone!"

He stormed off and left Melinda dumbfounded. A door behind her opened, revealing a woman with long blonde hair. "He's been like that ever since the crash, don't take it personal" she said, sadness in her words.

"I guess we all kinda know what he's going trough though" Melinda said, the blonde woman gestured to Melinda to come inside. "I'm Arizona Robbins" she smiled. "Normally I introduce myself better but.." she glanced at her crutches "it's a tad hard to shake someone's hand like this"

Melinda grinned "I'm Melinda Gordon. You were in the crash as well, weren't you?" Arizona nodded "unfortunately I was" Melinda smiled sweetly "I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your leg?" Arizona sat down on the couch and explained.

"I broke it and it got severely infected. So bad even that I had to lose it. But my rockstar wife took care of it all and now I just have a very painful brace to keep it all in place for now" Arizona smiled widely, obviously proud of her wife.

Melinda's eyes grew slightly wider. "wife?" she asked surprised. "Yeah. That's her in the pictures" she said as she pointed to one of the pictures on the mantel piece. "That was taken on Sofia's first birthday, our daughter" she smiled, remembering how much fun they had.

"They are gorgeous" Melinda beamed. "If you wait for a while they will be home any minute" Melinda couldn't believe how kind this woman is to a complete stranger. "What was Mark to Lexie?" upon the confused look she went on "I used to go to the same school as she did, I just found out about it." Arizona smiled affectionately.

"They were soulmates. Meant to be. Simple as that" a sigh escaped the injured woman. "But both were too stubborn and afraid to admit that to each other" Arizona looked down. "Mark was in a relationship with another woman, to try and get over Lexie. But it didn't quite work out"

The door opened and they were greeted by a squeal of delight as the toddler laid eyes on her mama. The woman carrying the child leaned down and let the toddler waddle to her mama. Arizona picked up her daughter and set her on her good leg and cuddled with her tiny human.

"Hello" the other woman said. Melinda smiled shyly. "Calliope, this is Melinda Gordon. She used to go to the same school as Lexie" Arizona explained. Callie walked towards Melinda and outstretched a hand "nice to meet you. But please call me Callie"

"Has my wife offered you a drink?" she smiled. A incredulous look came from the blonde woman, a "seriously!?" escaping her lips. Callie grinned and winked at her wife. "I'm good" Melinda smiled at the interaction. Its how she and Jim tease each other as well. Its great to see that kind of love between others.

"How well did you know Lexie?" Melinda asked the women. Sofia laughed loudly at her mama playing peek-a-boo. "Pretty well. She was our intern for a period of time" Melinda nodded. "What was she like?" Arizona laughed.

"A little know it all and she had a photographic memory. Whenever we didn't know something we could ask her and if she read it somewhere, there was a good chance that she would know"

Sofia spotted the stranger and crawled to her. She held her arms forward in a way to ask to be picked up. Melinda smiled at the toddler and picked her up. As Sofia was babbling about anything she wanted there was a crash in the kitchen.

The women were startled and Callie jumped up, Melinda holding Sofia closer to her. Callie cleaned up the fallen glass and looked around for the reason it had fallen. But no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see the brown haired woman standing behind her.

Sofia laid eyes on her and started laughing and clapping. She mumbled something that sounded like 'Lexie'. Arizona looked at her daughter in confusion. "Did you say Lexie, sweetie?" Sofia laughed again as Lexie vanished and appeared next to the toddler.

"Sofia, can you see me as well?" Lexie asked the child, eliciting a chuckle. Melinda grinned, trying to hide the smile that grew when she saw how excited Lexie was to, well lets call it talking, to another person.

"What's going on?" Callie asked from the kitchen as she watching her daughter interact with whoever she was seeing. "It's like she's seeing a ghost" Arizona said. "What if I told you she is?" Melinda tried.

She saw this as the perfect opening to reveal her secret. "I'd say you're crazy" Callie said while Arizona just looked confused. "What if I told you that Lexie is here?" Callie walked towards her, determination in her eyes. "Give me my daughter now"

Lexie glanced up and told Melinda to tell her something to convince her. "She said that she had nightmares from catching you two in the shower, before you got married" Callie stopped mid track, Melinda glanced at Lexie when she spoke up.

"She says she knew Arizona's birthday before you did" she said she looked at Callie. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Because she just told me. I can see and talk to the dead"

Arizona was awfully quiet trough it all, if its true and the dead stayed behind, then why hasn't her brother showed up yet?


End file.
